A Walk to Remember
by xlostinmoonlightx
Summary: A thin line between love and friendship. His one... Her only. KICK. Rated T.
1. Memories

**Announcements: **

**For people who have already read labyrinth, I'm working on it, should be updated soon! :) For the meantime, enjoy a new story - inspired by flyaway101's story of fix you fanfiction.. I loved it to bits and pieces, but the non kick part of it irked me, so with her permission, I decided to make a kick version. :) the backdrop is almost the same as her story - criminal investigative agency and jack's past is also the same :)**

**For new readers:**

**Hellooo everyone! I'm Emma, and I'm fairly new to fanfiction. My first story is Labyrinth, do check it out! :) **

**I've been watching Kickin' It since it started - well, okay maybe after 2-3 episodes, but ever since i haven't missed a single one! And of course.. I ended up falling in love with Kick. (SIGHH...they're adorable) **

**Although there has been a drought of kick scenes since FOREVER, i have been alive thanks to all the wonderful fanfics on here, I have yet to go and comment on those hehe. **

**Anyway, i had a plot in mind about kick, and thought, why not? it will keep me alive until wasabi forever which i am waiting for desperately!**

**Um, so anyway. here is the first bit. even though you all dont know me, i hope you give this a read. I would be veeeryyy happy for some reviews - good or bad both! its my second attempt at a story so please ignore any mistakes :)**

**The story is my own creation, but i have read so many books and watched so many movies that i wont be surprised if something sounds familiar! Hopefully you enjoy this - it is something a bit different but will be keeping the same characters as Kickin' It. (Jack = OOC)**

* * *

**Here is a preview of what the story is about:**

_**They met in Seaford when Jack was 7 and Kim, a bubbly 6-year old girl moved in next door. They hit it off instantly, sharing every secret, every laugh and every tear with each other. They stood by each other whilst their parents ignored them. They became inseparable. For Jack, she was his Rose, his one and only. And for her, he was her best friend, the only person left in the world she loved. The boy who wanted to be a police officer when he grew up. And then came separation. Kim left for London, leaving the boy next door behind, alone. But their story wasn't to end. After the death of her father 15 years later, Kim returns to Seaford, searching for her best friend. Then fate plays its card and she ends up working for him in Seaford. She is shocked to see the new Jack, her best friend - the one who has a terrible past that still haunts him. The past that changed him forever. Will Jack be able to recognise his Rose after years of separation? Will they fall in love?**_

* * *

Please do leave comments if you read it - hope you do!

* * *

Here is the first bit - if its a success i shall continue. I'm having loads of fun writing it hehe.

**Chapter 1: Memories & the Girl Next Door **

_London, 2013_

_"Rose!"_

His scream still echoed in her ears as she twirled her bracelet. She never wore it. It was too precious to be worn every day. What if she misplaced it? No, she couldn't let that happen. It was more precious than anything else she owned in her life. It was a present from him. Even after all these years she has been unable to forget him. He was her best friend, the one who made her laugh. The one who never failed her. The only one who never failed her. He was the only one who never left her. Rather, she was taken away from him. It was as if life wanted to scream at her - Nothing lasts forever!

She snapped back into reality as her clock struck 10. It was time to leave. Time to go back. After all, nothing else was left here. She slid on the bracelet, grabbed her bags and walked out to the bus stop. It was pouring outside. Just like it was the day she left.

_"Rose! I'm gonna miss__ you bud," _

_She was 9 years old again, holding on to his hand as the taxi pulled away from what was once her home._

_His fingers slipped away from hers as the taxi moved. He didn't give up, but kept on running along the window. The rain had soaked through his clothes and turned him dripping wet. But he didn't seem to care. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to him was that somehow, he could stop his Rose from leaving him forever.  
_

The last thing she remembered was his face portraying an unreadable expression full of anger, pain and worst of all - the expression that said he couldn't trust anyone ever again. The only person he trusted in this world was taken away from him.

As the bus pulled in at the Heathrow airport, she sighed and dragged her suitcases out. She really was doing this. She was going back. For some reason, she felt content and ...free.

Kim Crawford was going back to Seaford. Her home. To him. Because some part of her believed that he would still be there... waiting for her. Her Jack.

* * *

_Seaford 1995  
_

He first saw her when her father's car moved in. He was only 7 at that time - just a boy. He had seen a moving truck come in in the morning. There was a lot of movement - furniture being unloaded and moved in, scraping of sofas, beds, and book cases... more noise than Jack had ever heard in his neighbourhood!

She got down from the car, her straight blonde hair falling past her shoulders. She was clad in a pink and white polka dotted dress and was clutching a teddy bear in her arms.

"YAYYY! Our new home! Papa, which one is my room?", she looked to the man who seemed like her father. The little boy gazed interestedly at this cute little creature that was going to be his neighbour!

Her father seemed to ignore her and went inside to assist the movers. Her mother seemed to be missing.

"Hey!"

She peeped around looking for the voice and found the little boy staring at her from the other side of the fence. Curiosity pulled her towards the fence towards the boy in the white t-shirt.

"Hi! My name is Kim. Who are you?" Being the overenthusiastic child she was, she blurted out her name.

"Jack Richard Brewer!"

She chuckled. "Wow! That's a long name!"

Jack chuckled in response, her laugh was contagious. "Yeah, so? I'm proud of it!"

"Hmm.. whatever. You live here?"

"Yeah. I live with my dad."

"And your mom?"

"Oh she doesn't live here. Where's YOUR mom?"

"I don't have one..."

"Oh..."

Seeing her sad and remorseful expression on her face, he quickly offered the chocolate in his pocket towards her and said, "Hey, wanna share?"

Her face lit up instantly and she nodded.

As the sun went down for the day past the horizon, Jack took her to his favourite tree in the garden of his backyard, where he often used to sit and watch the sun go down.

He helped her climb up to his favourite branch, and there they sat, sharing the first of their many chocolates, their legs swinging down the tree.

"Can I call you rose?"

He didn't know why he said that. He saw roses below, and being a kid, he didn't think much before speaking.

"Why, what's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing. But you're Rose for me," he replied with a smile.

The little girl couldn't help but smile. And thus, that name stuck. He was the only person to have ever called her by that name.

* * *

**Sooo... how was it? Really really bad? Ok? Good? or just so-so types? **

**I know i am new here... but i do hope some of you will read it :)  
**


	2. Haunted Memories & New Beginnings

**Hello againnn :) First of all a biiig thank you again for reading through and reviewing! And sooo i am back with an update!**  
**You're probably like...back so soon?**

**But hey, i was enjoying the story so much i was like...hmm lets write haha**

**Plus i will be on holiday for two weeks so who knows when I'll be able to update next. And sooo here is a longer update.**

**If you are waiting for them to meet, then yeahh this is the bit. I wont say anything more, I'll leave it to you to read it. And of course... pleaseee do leave your comments and criticisms**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or flyaway 101's concept of a criminal minds/NCIS backdrop of the story, nor her conception of Jack's past. **

_**Italics - flashbacks, time frames, memories, phone conversations **_

**Chapter 2: Hauntings from the Past & New Beginnings **

**AN: Just to fill you guys in if you haven't read flyaway101's story fix you (WHICH I DO RECOMMEND READING BECAUSE IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORIES, PLUS SHE'S A PHENOMENAL WRITER; ANDDD she also edited this chapter for me), the backdrop is that instead of karate, each Wasabi Warrior is a member of the Emergency Task Force (ETF), a criminal investigative agency to find criminals and stop crime. Milton is obviously the tech savvy, Julie the forensics expert, Brody the head of the agency, Sloane the ex-undercover tough cop who means business and is now an integral part of ETF, Jack is the super cop who manages to use his great analytical skills and profound wit to solve each case and get to the culprit, Eddie the commando, and of course Kim is the new girl - the criminal investigative journalist. Basically, the plot of my story is quite similar to Kiya's (flyaway101), as is Jack's past. Instead of making Kim the victim of a brutal death by one of Jack's enemies, I've made that incidence an OC, and Kim is instead Skylar in her story. I know this sounds really confusing, but I hope the story'll clear itself out as it goes on. Feel free to review or pm me if you have any questions. :) **

She was here, finally! Seaford looked exactly how she'd left it 15 years ago. Still the same busy streets, the honking of the cars and the people. A merry smile played on Kim's lips as she headed towards her old home, seated in the back of a Seaford taxi. Although, it is not going to be much of a home now. Not alone. But at least, she has a place she could return to every day. At least her father did something good - left her the home she had once loved.

She didn't know what to expect when she got there. Will he be there? Why was she even expecting him to be waiting for her after all these years? She kept twirling her bracelet out of excitement and anticipation. No, it was best not to expect anything at all. But oh how her heart leaped at the thought of him. She smiled and peeped out of her window. It all seemed so familiar. The taxi, her old street... just one thing was missing. Him.

As the taxi came to a stop in front of her gate, she leaped out and glimpsed at the house next door. It still looked the same - the white fence was still there where she first met him. The steps where they had had many conversations. And the tree - she could just make out the branches peeping out from behind the house.

"Hey, what about my money?" The taxi driver called out to her while she was in muse.

She snapped back into reality again. She handed the money to the taxi driver, grabbed her bags and walked through her gate. All sorts of memories kept playing in her head as she opened the door to her house. Her father had been renting it out all these years. Unknown people living in her room, her house - she didn't like it. But when he passed away a couple of months ago, she decided to go back. After all, she had always wanted to.

The house seemed empty, forlorn and forgotten. Her footsteps echoed around her as she walked into her room and switched on the light. From her window she could make out the tree.

That same tree that she had climbed numerous times onto with Jack.

As her gaze fell on the house, she noticed why it was so quiet. Completely dark and abandoned. As if the house hadn't been inhabited by anyone for quite a few years. The gardens were full of weeds, overgrown grass and no trace of flowers. Despite of its appearance, it brought back many sweet memories.

* * *

_Seaford, 1995_

Bang!

Kim woke up with a startled start. What was that? Was it the monster under her bed? She closed her eyes, too scared to look.

Bang!

There it was again. What was it? She quickly switched her lamp on and the whole room flooded with light. There, much better! She hated the dark.

Bang!

This time the sound made her glance towards the window. The sound was coming from there wasn't it? She tiptoed towards it, afraid that her father would wake up in the next room and shout at her again for waking him she glanced out the window, she could make out the rough outline of the shadow of Jack standing right below her window, hunting for a...

ROCK? She quickly glanced at her clock - 2.10 am. What was he doing here so late?

"Psssst! Jack! What do you want!" She whispered as loud as she could.

"Come down!"

"Are you crazy? My dad's gonna have a fit so late at night!"

"Okay fine, I'll just come up to you then." _Simple. Problem Solved. _

Just as he began to climb the tree that was situated right outsider her window, she panicked. No way. If her father even got an inkling that Jack was here in the middle of the night... well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. She panicked and shouted again as low as she could, "No Jack, you'll fall. I'm coming."

Not understanding what he wanted at this time of the night, she crept down the stairs making sure her father doesn't wake up. Quietly she exited the house and shut the door behind her.

He was standing there, a wide grin on his face.

"Seriously, Jack!"

"C'mon, come with me!"

He grabbed her hand and started running. Confused as to what was happening, she tagged along, angry and sleepy.

"Where?"

He didn't answer, just kept running. She was annoyed - his secrecy was making her mad. What did he want?

The streets soon opened up into the main road. Her surroundings grew brighter from the cars whizzing past, and the street lights. He kept running until they reached a big bright Kim, this was all very scary. After all, she was only 6 years old and new to this big city! Yet, he didn't seem to be scared at all! Running alone through the streets in the middle of the night!

He took her up the stairs at the back of the building. By the time they reached the terrace of the building - probably about 10 floors - they were breathless and tired.

And then suddenly, out of the blue, he burst out laughing - the innocent and happy kind of laugh of his. She couldn't help but join in. For several minutes they just rolled on the terrace - their stomachs hurting from laughing. And then, they were lying side by side, staring up at the dark sky, dotted by the stars and lit up by the moon. They could hear the city - the cars, the train. Everything seemed so alive from there!

"What?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

She knew something was wrong, else he wouldn't drag her from bed in the middle of the night on to this terrace. She had grown used to his unpredictable behaviour these past few weeks. Sometimes he would come fuming (usually after fights with his father) into her house, drag her out and take her to the weird places in the neighbourhood. And then just a few minutes with her would make him calm again. Sometimes they would just go for an ice-cream - she had gotten to know that was the best way to make him happy when he was low. Like her, his father was ignorant about his whereabouts. At least Kim had a mother who had always loved and pampered her. But Jack didn't even have that. His mother had abandoned him when he was younger. It hurt her to think how alone he was.

"I want to be a police officer when I grow up."

She smiled and said with a deep voice - "ACP Jack Brewer!" (**AN: ACP stands for Assistant Chief of Police; basically a super cop, and a lot of authority and position comes with the title) **

He smiled and looked towards her. But the next moment his smile was nowhere to be seen, and said, "Dad doesn't want me to be a police officer. He was so mad when I told him. He said if I ever mention it again, he'd have no problem with me leaving the house. I couldn't sleep after that."

"No worries, you can come live with me."

She smiled and that brought back the wide grin to his face. She always knew what to say to make him happy again. Sometimes, just her smile would make things right. He got up and offered her his hand to help her get up.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something."

She took his hand and walked to the edge of the terrace. The view from there left her speechless. She couldn't help but gasp at all the twinkling lights. The entire city stretched before her. She could even make out the waves of the sea crashing against the shore.

"I came here yesterday. I thought you'd like it." He said with a smile.

She nodded and continued to gaze at the city below her. So alive, so full of dreams.

They sat there for hours, gazing at the lights, at the sea, not a wink of sleep in their eyes. Waiting for the sun to come up.

Kim would never forget that night in a million years.

* * *

_Seaford, 2013_

While Kim was lost in the memories of her old bedroom, a car on the road below stopped by. The car had ETF written on the doors and on the hood. A man lowered his windows and peeped out at the house he knew so well. The lights in her room were on. His brow creased as he hadn't thought it would be occupied anymore. The family who was renting that house had moved out months ago... then...? He considered walking up to the door just to check who was there. But then, why should he? She will not be coming back anymore. Will she? Plus, he had other things to take care of. He started his car and darted past his own abandoned house and into the roads beyond.

He didn't know why he kept coming here. Maybe because that place gave him peace, made him calm, which no other place in this world could. It took him away from his horrific past, his wife Bella's death, and the brutal crimes he came face to face with every day. It took him away from the guilt he carried around with him every day. It made him wish to be a child again, to be 7 years old again and spend all those moments with Rose. All over again.

* * *

_Phone conversation: _

_"Kim? This is Sloane. Grace told me about you. So you're coming right?" _

_"Hey Sloane! So glad to finally get to talk to you. Grace is always talking about you. I mean, Sloane this, Sloane that! Of course I'm coming. What's the address?" _

_"Emergency Task Force headquarters. The taxi guy will know where to go." _

_"Ok I'll be there. Thanks a lot Sloane." _

_"No problem girl. And Mr. Carlson has been looking for a crime investigative journalist for quite some time now - to cover our cases. But no luck. I'll introduce you to him when you come over." _

_"Ok, see you then. Bye!"_

_"Bye."_

Oh my God. Was this for real? She was really going to be a crime investigative journalist? She couldn't stop smiling as she got ready for her first day. Grace was her best friend in London, and weirdly enough, she had a sister that lived in Seaford - Sloane. Grace was the one who helped her find a job - a job that she'd always wanted! Kim sent a quick text to Grace, thanking her again for doing this for her.

She had to look perfect! She had had a tough night thinking about where he could be, wondering why he left. The empty house and its unfamiliar surroundings, the silence didn't make it any easier for her to fall asleep.

She slung her bag over her shoulder, ran her fingers over the bracelet for luck - she still wasn't going to wear it - and headed for the ETF HQ.

* * *

"Hi! Kim Crawford."

She stretched out her hand towards ACP Brody Carlson. He looked up from his desk with a quizzical expression.

"Sir, this is Kim. Remember when I told you... the investigative journalist? She's my sister's friend. And she's already worked in a newspaper firm in London. I know her work, she's good."

He stood up and extended his hand towards her.

Shaking her hand and then letting go, he said, "Hi. So then it's settled. If you're here on Sloane's recommendation, then I'm positive you've got the skills," giving Sloane a secert smile. "Let's see how it goes for a few days. Welcome to the ETF Team."

"Thanks Brody!"

She felt like jumping up and down with excitement! Finally - something she had really wanted to do.

Sloane introduced her to three other team members:

a small, nerdy looking person, the tech savvy expert - Milton

a well-built guy who looked like he could knock her down with a finger - Eddie. Kim giggled, comparing his name to his physique.

and last of all, the forensic expert - Julie.

"Mr. Jack is out right now. But I'll introduce you to him when he gets back in a few."

Kim froze.

"Who now?"

Sloane gave her a quizzical expression, surprised at her reaction of Mr. Jack, the second-in command of ETF. Who didn't know him?

"Jack sir. ACP Jack..."

"Pff, you mean our one heck of a scroogey, meiser boss?" Milton chimed in.

Sloane laughed with a chuckle, "Seriously man. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh till date."

She breathed out, not having realized that she had been holding her breath all this time. It obviously wasn't who she thought it was. After all, the Jack she knows so well does not go a day without smiling. He simply cannot. But then doubts propped into her mind. What if this was him? ACP Jack...can it really be him? No, her heart replied, my Jack cannot forget smiling.

* * *

He could hear her laughter as he entered into his cabin. There was something very familiar about it. He pulled his chair out and stood by his desk, listening hard for what he just heard. Laughter? That loud? No one in the office laughs that loud. Weird, how little things made him angry these days. After a while, he could take it no longer, and stormed out of his office into the conference room where the sound was coming from.

He could hear the faint sound of bangles mixed with that laugh.

Really annoyed now, he burst out with a loud roar, "What's going on here?"

A girl clad in a pale yellow shirt and jeans turned around, flinging back her long straight blonde hair. Her smile froze. Something about her face seemed so familiar to him. Had he met her somewhere? There was something very annoying and yet... so familiarly sweet about her. Her smile.

Sloane interrupted his thoughts and said, "Sir... umm... this is Kim. From now on, she's covering all of ETF's cases. Investigative journalist." y

He nodded and walked towards her.

"Hi ACP Jack. I'm Kim Crawford."

His mind started buzzing with all sorts of memories. That name...he couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard it. But he could feel it - the name was very dear to him.

* * *

"Hi", came the curt reply, "ACP Jack Richard Brewer."

The world suddenly stopped for her. She was staring at the person she had been waiting for since she was 10. And suddenly, out of the blue, destiny had brought them together yet again. Could this be for real? Could this really be him?

But this person, standing before her was someone completely different to the Jack she knew. She could see pain hidden behind that stern expression. His eyes had lost that twinkle they once had. His dimples were no longer visible. She took his hand and shook it. So different... so strong. Gone were those gentle hands which used to drag her to those weird places in their childhood. It was like somehow, time had turned him to stone. He was just there. Not living, just there. His soul, seemed to be elsewhere. Lost.

* * *

Why was she looking at him like that? It made him uncomfortable. It almost felt like, she could read his feelings. He felt like an open book. The walls he had so carefully built around him, were breaking down. Before they completely collapsed, he needed to get out.

"Sir?"

Sloane's voice jerked him into reality again. What just happened?

Before she could say anything else, he walked out of the room.

* * *

She knew it. This was him. This was her Jack - her best friend. And she wouldn't stop smiling after that. She had found him.


	3. A Lost Friend & A Gift

**Hello Kick-shippers! :) me back with an update! **

**First of all, a big big thank you to those who have been reading this.. it really means so much :) :) :) This time, here's a long one; hahaha hopefully y'all won't get bored. I have included another childhood memory scene here… hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Lost Friend & A Gift **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or flyaway101's story Fix You and anything related to it. :)**

* * *

Kim was currently skyping her best friend back in the UK:

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Yeahh! I found him!"

"Oh my gosh, this is bloody amazing Kim! Does he know it's you? Did he recognize you?"

"Slow down there Grace! No he didn't," she replied with a sigh. "I only recognised him because I knew his full name. He never knew my full name. So I don't expect him to recognise me. On top of that, it's been 15 years. It's too long a time."

It felt so good to be talking to her best friend about all this. She was the only one who knew about Jack, and that she had actually come back for him. She suddenly missed her best friend. Grace had become her best bud after Jack, and now that she didn't have either of them by her side, it left her feeling a tad bit lonely.

"So... are you going to tell him?"

She paused, lost in thought. Should she? And then she smiled and replied, "Nah! I am going to let him find out himself. I want him to recognise me. I don't want to tell him that his Rose is back. I want _him_ to figure it out. Plus, I do think he feels something already, he just doesn't know what. I could see it in his eyes."

"Awww. I really hope that happens soon for you. I want you to be happy."

Kim smiled. She knew he would recognize her one day. And that day wasn't far.

* * *

Jack was seated behind his desk, looking through a case file, when all of a sudden, he was startled by that annoying voice again.

"Hi Jack!"

She was standing in front of him, grinning ear to ear. Here we go again. He thought she spoke way too much. A person doesn't _really_ need to talk that much. It annoyed him. On the other hand, her voice had the ability to calm him. He shook himself, angry that he was actually thinking about her! _Jack, c'mon. Get a grip on yourself! _

"What." He seethed out, and then looked up, with an irritated expression on his face. For some odd reason, his mouth twitched as he looked at her. As if to smile.

"Whatcha doing?" She dragged a chair over to his desk, sat on it and started tapping her fingers on the table - her bracelets making that annoying sound on the glass.

"Can't you see, are you choosing to be ignorant on purpose?" His eyes went back to the file.

"I was just trying to strike up a conversation. The thing is… you don't talk much." She winked at him.

She _winked_?

He was taken aback by her sudden gesture. Shocked and confused upon what he should say, he replied, "And you talk _way_ too much." She had been here for a week and already he was finding it difficult to be around her.

Why was he even speaking to her? Why did he actually want to listen to her useless gossip? Was something wrong with him? This has never happened before. Cursing himself for thinking about her again, he slammed his file on the table and got up.

"I have better things to do Kim. For a change, why don't you go and do some _work? _'Cause I don't have time to waste on meaningless things... or _people._"

Before leaving, he briefly looked into her eyes. For a moment, something felt vaguely familiar. It seemed as if her eyes could drown out all his pain and guilt. For a moment, he felt happy just by looking into her eyes.

* * *

As he looked at her, her heart started racing. This is it. He knows her. She could see it in his eyes. She could feel it. Her skin tingled as his eyes bore into her. So much pain. She still didn't know what had happened in all these years, but she could feel that it had been something horrible. She knew Jack was living with some sort of guilt inside him. And that guilt was crushing him. She felt an immediate urge to go and hug him, take away all his pain. Before it was too late and he was lost forever. She couldn't see him like this. She wanted her old Jack back. She wanted him to call her Rose again and joke around with her, tease her, even fight with her! She needed to do something to bring him back. Before he lost himself.

_Jack,_ she tried to convey with her eyes, _it's me, your Rose. Come back to me, please. _

He didn't hear her, or was he afraid of doing so? Because he did the one thing that the Jack she once knew would have never done. Turned around and walked away.

* * *

What was happening to him? Why did he feel like telling her everything? Of all that had happened in his life and taken away his love from him? About Bella, about how he had lost her... forever. He was too afraid to love now, to even look into someone's eyes. He didn't want to fall in love with someone and lose her all over again.

* * *

"Sloane! I need to talk to you," Kim poked her new best friend.

Sloane looked up from her computer screen and replied, "Yea what's up?"

"Umm… well, it's about Jack."

"You're gonna get me killed!" She looked around frantically and whispered, "Not here. If Jack hears anything, we're goners for sure. Let's go to the caf. We'll talk there."

"Ok done," she flashed her signature smile.

The caf was located right outside the ETF office, a place where Kim usually grabbed a cosy corner and wrote her articles. The past week had been quite hectic for her. New cases - all eye-openers - and hence she had had plenty to write. Moreover, after her first article was published in the paper on Wednesday, she actually got a few good comments from Mr. Carlson and Bobby Wasabi himself! People seemed to be liking her work! Of course, she hadn't expected Jack to comment on her article - he had been avoiding her most of the week. And she knew why. He needed to stop running. And she needed to know what had happened in his past.

"All right, ask me anything you want."

They both settled down in some chairs and a table, and Kim asked, "Why is he like this? I mean, he doesn't talk nicely to anyone, and he never smiles either. Bloody hell, Mr. Carlson even laughs at my jokes!" _They couldn't be all that bad. _

Sloane lowered her head, suddenly finding interest in her coffee on the table, and sighed. Her face looked grim when she looked up.

She was right. Something really horrifying must have happened.

Kim listened on as Sloane poured out Jack's past in a flourish. About his wife Bella whom he had loved with all his heart, and who had been taken away from him – brutally murdered right in front of Jack, by this big gang leader called Kai. She learned that Jack had once killed Kai's brother in a terrorist attack at a shopping mall, and that since then, Kai has always wanted revenge from him. And so, while Bella had been waiting for Jack to come home on their second anniversary, Kai broke in and waited for Jack to come home before murdering her – right in front of him.

Kim closed her eyes shut, and a tear rolled down her cheek. The pain was unimaginable. To have witnessed a loved one's death in front of him? She shuddered at the thought of what he must have gone through. What must he put himself through every day. Feeling that he was the reason for Bella's death. She wanted to tell him, it wasn't your fault. Loving someone isn't a crime. Her heart felt constricted. She could feel his pain.

"Kim, you okay?"

She wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Yeah. So what happened to Kai?"

She felt rage boiling up inside her. She wanted him dead. Now.

"He's dead."

She jolted with surprise. It must have shown on her face, because Sloane poured out the story of Jack's encounter with Kai, how he had hunted him down and then...killed him, giving him a slow, painful death.

She listened on about how Jack didn't come back to ETF for weeks after that. But he seemed to have lost himself somehow. Sloane voiced what she had felt when she first saw him.

"It's like he's empty now Kim. He had something to live for all these days - to avenge the death of his wife. But now, it's like he has no more reason to live. It feels like he is waiting for someone to bring him back."

She could feel her fists tightening and then loosening. She fought the urge to go and talk to Jack now. She now understood. But no, now was not the right time. She wanted him to get back to normal at his own pace.

"Don't worry Sloane. He will be back... and soon."

As Sloane stared at her with a puzzled expression, Kim smiled.

"I _will _bring Jack back." She promised herself. "You will soon find your lost friend. And that's a promise."

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Kim was sitting at her desk in her room. Her fingers were playing with the lamp switch.

_Off, on, off on._

Jack's past kept playing on and on in her head like a movie, and all that she could see throughout was the pained expression on Jack's face. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She flipped the switch, and turned off the lamp, the entire room was now enveloped in darkness. The clock struck midnight and she sighed. _Happy Birthday Kim, _she wished herself. For the first time in 15 years she was so close to him on her birthday, and yet so far. She wondered if he even remembered anymore.

* * *

The entire ETF office was empty. Except for one person. He sat at his desk staring at a photo, which he kept carefully hidden in his wallet.

"Happy Birthday Rose. I don't know why, but I really miss you today."

The little girl and boy stared back at him from the photo, flooding his mind with memories. He wondered where she was, what was she doing right now? Did she remember him anymore? Or was he a lost memory, like that boy in the picture. He didn't even remember what he was like back then. It seemed like the boy in the photo was a completely different person.

* * *

_Seaford 1997 – same time, same day _

Kim was pacing around, all throughout her room. Her lights were off but she could see everything because of the moonlight shining through her window. She constantly kept glancing at the clock and then out the window. Where was he? He was never late! It was 12.10. 10 minutes late! HMPH. She was so mad. She was definitely NOT speaking to him ever again. She crossed her arms and settled on her desk. Seriously where was he?

She couldn't sleep yet. What if he came and she was asleep. For the past two years he had always come at 12 and they had gone to the terrace they loved so much. He always got something for her. Most of all, he always remembered. So what happened this time?

It was 1.15 now. Kim had settled into the soft comfort of her bed with a book in hand. But alas, she couldn't even concentrate on the words that were written on the pages, when all her mind was wrapped around was Jack. How could he forget? They hadn't even had a fight. Suddenly, a thought made her sit upright. What if he had wanted to come but somehow couldn't? Like, what if he was really ill? Or fell down somewhere? Or worse, what if his dad had locked him in his room? She panicked at the thought and decided to get out of bed. She knew where his bedroom was - on the ground floor. If she could somehow get to his window and check on him, she would be much more at peace! And so, she went - down the stairs and through the front door. She tiptoed across his garden, being extra careful of dry leaves, so as not to make a noise. And finally, she was outside his window.

He had heard her come to his window. He sniggered and slipped into his bed pulling the covers over his head. He was going to make her think he forgot. Under the covers he ran his fingers over the bracelet he had bought the other day - saving up all his lunch money had been hard! But, he knew it was worth it. He could feel her peeking through his window and smiled to himself. Too bad Rose, this time you have to wait.

Fuming with rage she had gone back into her room and into bed. She promised herself not to talk to him ever again!

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Kim picked up her backpack and walked towards the school gate to board her bus.

And there he was waiting outside her school. She promptly ignored him and walked right past, flinging her long hair back.

"Hey! Wait up!" He ran after her and stood blocking her way.

"Get out of my way."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to you. Move," She tried to push him aside.

"Ya angry at me?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk!" She shouted at him.

He burst out laughing, annoying her even more.

Now, she turned and ran the other way. Of course, he followed.

As they reached the main road and he pulled her towards him, saving her from a speeding bike.

He had forgotten her birthday, she was not going to forgive him that easy. She turned and started walking again.

"Oh fine. Since you don't wanna talk, looks like I'll have to come up with something else."

She stopped, clutching her books to herself.

He came closer to her, grabbed her hairband and ran away towards her school again. That did it.

"Jackkkkkk! Give it back!" She ran after him.

The duo kept running down the roads until they had just about ran past her school, and got to Jack's bicycle.

"If you want this back, you have to come with me."

"Where?"

"Again with the questions? You're such a chatter machine. C'mon."

He swung his legs around the cycle, and patted the seat in front of him.

She had no other choice but to go and sit in front of him.

They soon wheeled into a little park - trees were towering up all around them and the grass was not visible at all. What she could see, was a carpet of white flowers. He had remembered that she loved white flowers.

Kim let out a loud gasp at the beautiful sight, and excitedly got off his bicycle. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Birds were chirping in the trees around her and there was a light breeze. It all seemed so peaceful and quiet.

When she turned around to face him, she was smiling. Her anger had evaporated.

"Happy Birthday Rose," he smiled at her.

"I thought you didn't remember."

"How could I forget? Okay, close your eyes."

This time, she closed them without questioning why.

"Give me your hand."

Her eyes closed shut, and she stretched out her hand and could soon feel the coldness of a metal against her skin.

When she opened her eyes, she could see the glittering rainbow in her hand. The sunlight was playing around in the little crystals of the bracelet. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. She hugged it against herself and said, "Wow! Thank you Jack!"

Jumping up and down with happiness, she hugged him tight.

For that moment, everything was so perfect. Kim was in her happy little bubble, oblivious to her surroundings.

Yes! All those skipped lunches had been worth it. Just for this smile of hers. He wished he could just keep her smile bottled with him and wear it like perfumes. It made him so happy. He had spent days on his cycle looking for this place - he knew she loved flowers, especially white ones and he didn't know of any place where there would be lots of them. And then one day, while returning from school via a different route, he had come across this little isolated garden. It had seemed abandoned, and yet - perfect.

They shared a chocolate lying down on the flowers and staring up at the blue sky peeping now and then through the green leaves of the tree. White clouds floated by. They giggled and rolled around on the grass, talking about their school teachers, mimicking them.

He felt like he could spend an eternity there, under that tree, with her. Talking about all sorts of random things, or even just lying there side by side, staring up at clouds floating by.

* * *

_Seaford 2013, the Next Morning _

Jack sat at his usual place on the long table in the conference room where the team would usually have their discussions on cases. They were discussing the details of a recent case - a murder that had taken place at an abandoned hotel. He kept playing with his pen, like he usually did, trying to concentrate on the case.

But his eyes kept wandering towards the door - where was she?

"Brewer," Brody barked at him, "I've been noticing for quite some time – you're being distracted. What's the sitch?"

He looked up, and answered in an angry tone, "It's nothing of the sort. I always take my work seriously, and today is no different – I'm quite focused."

"Great. These two are at it again," Milton whispered into Eddie's ear.

"Tell me about it, man. But you gotta admit, Brody's right," he smirked at Milton, and gestured him to look at Jack.

Jack was staring at the door for the umpteenth time.

Milton snickered at the sight.

"What are you guys whispering about? Focus." Sloane had now looked up from her file in hand.

"Man, we just can't believe that the _O so great_ _Mr. Jack_ is actually waiting for someone," Milton gestured Sloane to take a look at Jack, whose head seemed to be engrossed in the file in his hands, but his eyes were once again on the door.

Sloane immediately understood and smiled. "Looks like someone's waiting on Kim," she said in a low voice, trying hard to control her laughter.

Eddie and Milton looked at each other and then pretended to drop something so they could get under the desk and laugh.

The door swung open and she entered. The first set of eyes that landed on her was of course, his own. For a moment he stared at her, his breath caught at the sight of her.

A very old memory propped into his mind.

* * *

_Flashback: (JACK POV) _

"_Jack, what's your favourite colour?" _

"_Blue. Sky kinda blue," he answered with a smile. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She was dressed in a sky blue tee and jeans, her blonde hair falling past her shoulders. Her bracelets clashed against the glass door as she hurried in.

"Sorry sorry sorry! There was a ton of traffic, hence I got late."

Jack shook himself back to reality, immersed himself in the file again and said, "Next time you're late, don't even bother coming."

"Oh goodness me, how could I ever think of that? Who would annoy you if I didn't come? After all, no one else here is capable of making you laugh!" She grinned at him and took a seat right next to him.

Great. Now he would have to tolerate her throughout the meeting. He pretended to ignore her and went on to discuss the details of the case. But somehow, her presence right beside him made it a little difficult for him to concentrate on what he wanted to say.

So, he got up and moved away.

* * *

She smiled at his behaviour. She knew he had started feeling her presence. She had seen him glancing up at the door when she was about to enter. She knew he had been waiting for her. She had blushed a little when he had stared at her. His gaze was so strong.

Just when it felt like he was about to talk to her, he buried himself in the file again.

* * *

**Sooo, how was it? I know it doesn't have much about the other ETF members but it's not a very long story and so I just want to focus on kick. **

**Please do leave your reviews good and bad...hope it wasn't too boring or long **


End file.
